


柱斑隐泉斑

by Maniani



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani
Relationships: 柱斑
Kudos: 2





	柱斑隐泉斑

看了美国式哥特后终于代了完整情形：  
（私设双性斑）  
（性爱里很多不合理，看看就好ಥ_ಥ）

柱斑+泉斑。一点点柱扉。

千手柱间在家门口一把接住了扑上来迎接他的斑。  
他们像每一对在婚后也燃烧着爱情欲火的夫妻一样一路交换着鼻息间滚烫的呼吸，女人撩起裙摆把修长的大腿缠上丈夫健壮的腰肢，而男人心领神会地一把托起妻子柔软丰满的屁股用最大的步子把她甩进主卧的大床——  
柱间尽可能快地脱下最后一件衬衣，但还是因为力气太大而拽掉了一颗扣子；斑在凌乱的床铺间幽怨地看了他一眼，然后伸出一只套着白吊带袜的脚踩在他赤裸的乳/肉上，暧昧地顺着结实的腹肌滑下到胯下鼓鼓囊囊的一团。  
千手柱间盯着那只作乱的脚，一把握住了伶仃的脚踝。  
“别闹。”柱间嗓子发紧，他从来无法抵抗斑若有若无的调情，而对方在阔别一周后确实格外热情。  
他把膝盖挤进斑的两腿间，警告性地顶了顶。水渍洇湿了那片黑色西裤，而始作俑者无辜地冲他巧笑。  
柱间俯下身撕咬斑两瓣薄唇，长臂无处安放，顺着床单伸进了旁边一团凌乱的被褥。  
然后摸到了什么尖而硬的碎片。  
他恋恋不舍地放开那张微微喘息的小嘴，给那东西投去一瞥：一个避.孕.套包装撕开的尖角。  
这可有意思了。  
柱间猛地起身，一把扣住了斑的下颚。  
斑眼角的潮红还未褪去，眼底湿漉漉地泛着情欲，惊讶地看着他变色的脸，似乎还在迷茫丈夫是不是要玩什么新的角色扮演。  
柱间把那角碎片在斑俏丽的脸上划过，塑料狠狠划过柔嫩的肌肤，眼尾到嘴角间迅速泛起一道肿胀的红痕。  
“呜——”斑吃痛出声，显然是想起了什么，又不敢反抗酝酿怒气的柱间，只有轻轻抓住了柱间骨骼粗大的手腕示弱地往外拉了拉：“是泉奈.....”  
柱间的神情在傍晚昏暗下去的天色里看不分明。  
但他松了手。“你们怎么做的，讲给我听听。”  
斑长出了一口气。熟稔地垂下眼睫，露出最脆弱无助的神情；他慢慢抽掉右手的长手套，磨得浑圆的漂亮指甲在柱间贴近的褐色乳头上打圈。  
“他先亲了我，然后我们在床上...他拿领带把我的手腕绑在床头...”  
“皮带可以吗？”柱间已经不再掩饰他嘶哑的嗓音。“可以，只要能弄痛我。”斑在男人脖颈下眷恋地吻舐，手掌心隔着两层布料缓缓挤压柱间勃起的性/器官。

......

斑呜呜咽咽地求饶，不断从细窄的喉腔里挤出千手柱间的名字。一天之内连着两场性事果然还是有些吃力。但对方的双眼毫无生气，漆黑的瞳仁里只有床上的人如同一尾白鱼般不断抬起腰腹又落下的影子。  
和泉奈温柔又富有技巧的性爱不同，千手柱间的床事里总是伴随着粗暴的顶撞和响亮的肌肤抽打。柱间黑着脸用两指夹住了肿大如蚌肉的阴di，毫不留情地揉捏摁压娇嫩的肉块，直到他肩头的小腿无助地在空气里乱蹬一气，穴肉颤抖着包不住溢出的淫/水，从两人交合处滑落。  
宽而硬的皮带早就失去了束缚斑双手的作用，但斑将它作为了一处仅剩的着力点，十根修长白皙的手指胡乱地反手抠紧皮质表面，手腕因此被勒出几道赤红的印子。  
长发黏在汗湿的脊背上有些难受，柱间伸手从枕头下摸出一根黑色皮筋，随手把一头直发绑了绑。这发绳估计还是泉奈留下的。他忿忿地想，捏紧了斑颤抖的大腿根。  
斑出水没以前多了，柱间猜泉奈走了大约不到半天，而且斑没怎么补充水分。  
这可不行啊，不喝水身体会不好的。柱间撇了撇嘴，给斑穴内挤进更多润滑液，把驴bian一样紫黑粗长的阴/茎再一次噗嗤插进合不拢的小穴，湿滑的穴肉无助地抗拒挤压着外来的硬物。  
斑还在无意识地呜咽，但柱间知道他在无病呻吟。  
他恶意地挺身，对方平坦的小腹上出现了gui头的形状。斑低得几乎听不清的声音猛然拔高成一声哭叫，柱间一边操弄一边沉着声问他为什么能骚成这个样子，丈夫不在家就立刻喊亲生弟弟来床上颠龙倒凤，还被操到穴肿？  
斑想去捞柱间的脖子，但被闪开了。他又尝试去够柱间握着他脚腕的手，也没有成功。于是只有抓紧了滑溜溜的床单，屁股下湿漉漉的触感让他不断向上躲闪，被男人误解成逃跑而被一次次用更大的力气插入到前所未有的深度。  
“那是我弟弟啊...”斑咬着牙断断续续地回答，大片黑发泼洒在床面。他向上望着自己的男人，语气里居然有几分理所应当。“没人能拒绝...啊！...弟弟的要求...”柱间哼了一声，心里都能想到泉奈怎么摆出一副无辜的单纯表情去亲吻斑的脸颊，而斑又是怎么欲拒还迎地向他一步步敞开自己。  
宇智波从来都是天生的演员。  
柱间心里五味杂陈，一时间忘了制住斑的双手，被骤然缩紧的软肉夹得收回神时，斑已经上下撸动着性.器，颤抖着小腹几乎达到巅峰。  
柱间深色的大手拢住了斑的阴.茎，制止了他继续滑向情欲深渊的势头。  
“听我说。”柱间的声音压低后格外沙哑性感，但斑无暇沉溺，他知道柱间此时将给予他正式的通知，只有挣扎着找寻几丝清明望向对方。  
“我不在乎你和他上几次床，用什么体位，玩什么情趣——但你下次告诉他，做好该做的。”  
“如果扉间要离婚，我绝对会站在我弟弟这一边，你懂我什么意思。”  
指腹在光滑的龟头缓缓打圈，斑早已到了情欲的顶点，柱间的低语仿佛魔咒套在他喉咙，既无法恢复正常呼吸也无法彻底从欲望解脱。他哭喊着答应，软绵绵的手指胡乱抓紧男人肌肉结实的肩头。  
千手柱间放开了手，在斑射出的不应期里草草搅动了几下，把jing液留在他身体里。

“你要去哪儿？”斑抬头看向重新穿戴整齐的男人，喉咙干得几乎裂开。  
“去看看扉间。”柱间头也不回，喀拉一声拉紧了腰带。

完全忘了要写的是泉斑..._(´ཀ`」 ∠)_


End file.
